


Decoded

by Furtivadelgarra



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Descriptive Sex Scenes, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV, Porn With Plot, Profanity, Spanish text, alcohol consumption, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtivadelgarra/pseuds/Furtivadelgarra
Summary: The world’s most notorious hacker certainly loves her privacy but after a heart piercing betrayal, she suddenly finds herself in the spotlight. She barely trusted anyone before, how the hell is she gonna trust anyone now? She might just have to if she wants to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations*  
> “...pero asi es mi vida.” = “...But that’s how my life is.”  
> Pesos= Mexican Currency  
> Mis compadres = My brethren  
> Mi pueblo = My village  
> Ese vibora = that viper  
> Abuelito = grandpa  
> Bonjour, mon chéri = Hello, my darling  
> Mi araña favorita = my favourite spider  
> Que = What

Sombra’s POV  
The sun is setting the Dorado Bay horizon ablaze. I almost never get to see the sunset anymore. There’s actually a lot I don’t get to enjoy pero asi es mi vida. Besides, after 7 years of careful manipulation and intimidation with a touch of blackmail, tonight was the night. 

I down my 4th shot of Fireball’s cinnamon whiskey, drop ten pesos and start to walk out Calaveras. Before I can walk out the small bar, I notice this woman in the corner sticking out like a sore thumb. She has some kind of small shield on the tabletop along with tons of bolts and screws. I shake my head, “This really is a town of characters” I say to myself. 

She apparently hears me as she looks up and smiles. She then shows off her shield is in working function. I simply smirk and walk out into the crisp dusk air. I’m ready to finally be finished with this. 

A quick scan of the street tells me most people are headed bayside to watch the sun fall. That means I’m headed towards the back alley. The less attention I can draw the better. I smooth down the one side of my head that actually has violet hair, and pull up my hoodie. 

I pass the not so secret hideout of mis compadres, Los Muertos. Or at least I needed them to think they were mis compadres or none of this would’ve worked. Though, they did help me take back mi pueblo and dethrone ese vibora, Guillermo Portero. The former CEO of LumériCo, pero that’s a story for another time. Their graffiti tags decorate the walls leading to my home. Yet, they wonder why they keep getting attacked by whoever that visor abuelito is. 

I stop across the street from my place and turn into a dead end alley. I can’t let anyone see me enter my home. Too many people would very much like to see me dead, especially after tonight. So I activate my metacloth cloak to bend light around me, making me virtually invisible to the naked eye. After checking that no one is near enough to my front door to notice it’s opening and closing, I slip in and I’m home. 

I’ve stalled enough, so now it’s time to hack the planet. I sit down at my desk bordered by 3 monitors and one huge hard drive underneath. For 7 years, I’ve been working my ass off to find everyone responsible for the Omnic Crisis and make them pay. Tonight, all that hard work pays off. I type away at my keyboard and soon a loading bar appears on screen. Tonight I expose all my blackmail data to the world. Then I can sit back and watch it burn. 

I lean back in my chair with a pleased smirk. Everything is going according to plan until my phone starts ringing. No one knows my number. Officially, I don’t have one. I made sure of it. So who the hell is calling me? Without me answering it, a voice comes over. 

“Bonjour, mon chéri.” Amélie Lacroix. Better known as Widowmaker. How the fuck did she-

“You think you are so clever, don’t you?” I couldn’t see it but I knew she was smirking confidently on the other side. 

“Look, mi araña favorita, I don’t have time for this tonight. You know I’m busy.” 

“Oh I know, and because I’m your friend, I thought I’d give you a head start.” What? What the hell was she talking about? “I can tell you’re having trouble keeping up so let’s make this simple. In less than twenty minutes. Every person you ever blackmailed will have your position.”

“¡¡¿QUE?!!!” I looked up and noticed that my upload was cancelled and aborted and that my hard drive was sending out a beacon. “Amélie, what the fuck? I trusted you. I was helping you recover after what they did to you. How could you do this. Don’t you want them to pay?” I couldn’t believe what was happening. I spent so much time with her trying to get her to feel human again and I thought it was working. 

“I don’t want anything anymore. That was the point. You were just a mission. After Baptiste abandoned us, did you think we wouldn’t keep eyes on you?” But how? I had been so careful, or at least I thought I had.

“What about the time we shared together, mi araña?” She took a short pause before speaking with ice in her voice. 

“Your emotions make you vulnerable.” The line disconnected. Suddenly there was a commotion outside and a knock on my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations*  
> Mierda=Shit  
> Una novata=A rookie/newbie  
> Esta Chica=This chick  
> Pero=But  
> Se que estoy jodida=I know I’m fucked  
> Jenjang=Dammit  
> Deadanhan=Awesome  
> Muchacha=Woman

Sombra POV  
“Hey in there, open up please.” I look at my compromised monitors then to the door. Meirda. I flip over my desk, it takes all my strength, and dive behind it. 

“We really just want to talk. I don’t want to break this nicely crafted door down.” Who compliments a door in the middle of a threat? I don’t have much time to think about anything else. 

I hear a smash and feel my door slam against the floor. I take a deep breath, and remove my Sentinel-00 automatic from my waist. I rise up and unload a full clip into whoever just knocked that door down. Or at least that’s how it was supposed to go. 

There in the doorway, stands that woman from Calaveras brandishing the shield she was working on. It seems to absorb all the ammunition I just let loose. Taken aback for a moment, I stare down at my gun, assessing the situation. 

There is no way she’s alone, whoever she is. Talon wouldn’t send una novata after me. Volskaya? I don’t think so, esta chica doesn’t sound Russian. And why not send Aleksandra again? I don’t have time to keep thinking 

“Okay, now before you try that again, let me- hey where’d you go?” I give her no time to finish as I cloak and jump out my window. As I get up to take off, I see a glorious mechanised armored suit. It strangely seems familiar but no time for any of that. 

I think about heading to the not so secret Los Muertos hideout pero they’d kill me if I led these guys to them. So I run halfway into the nearest alley then dart through a side door. I wince in pain and notice I’m bleeding bad and my cloak is glitching. I put my hand to my side and run out into a strangely empty town square. 

I have to fight off the urge to panic. I have to figure out where to go. Then I hear what sounds like jet engines roar over me. I have to jump out of the way as down drops the pink mechanised suit from before. More commonly known as a MEKA. 

“Hiya!” A young Korean woman sits in the pilot seat as she waves and gives me what seems like a genuinely friendly smile. But it can’t be. They’re trying to kill me so I can’t stop. 

“Miss, I know you’re cloaked but it’s glitching and I can see you. We really just wanna-“ Lies, as expected. As she’s talking, I throw my translocator up towards the upper walkway but teleport high above it. I look down and see I’m clear as no one is even on the walkway. I feel a tug at my hood and then I’m not falling anymore. I turn to see a face I do recognise. Pharah. 

“We tried it your way but now, leave this to a professional.” I can’t see her eyes but I can see her smirk as she says that. Mine is even wider. She begins to jet towards the bay but I don’t give her a chance to get far. I show off my acrobatic skills by flipping my legs over my head, releasing her grasp on my hoodie. I land on her back as we’re still jetting out to towards the water. 

“What are you doing?!!!” She screams. I tighten my jaw, ignoring the pain burning my through my midsection as I tap a few keys on my holoboard. Suddenly her jets stutter and shut off. Realising what I’ve done, she manages to grasp me by clothes and toss me off of her. 

“You bitch!!!” I hear her scream as I begin to free fall. This is bad. No matter where I land, I know it won’t be soft. Se que estoy jodida. 

D. Va POV  
Having already exited from my MEKA, I look up to see something wrong with Pharah and this hacker lady. Suddenly her jets turn off and she begins to plummet towards the bay. Hacker lady is thrown the other way. How is one person giving us so much trouble?

Before I can move, a blue haze blinks past me and towards the bay. 

“I’ve got Pharah!!” Yells Tracer as she jumps over the wall, down to the road that leads to the bay. Jenjang! I need to think fast. A quick scan around me and I see a convenient fruit cart not far away. 

“Brig!!” I yell at Brigette, who instantly understands the situation. She whips her retractable mace towards the cart. I whip out my blaster and quickly shoot out the block of wood stopping the cart from moving. Just in time too as the hacker lady falls in perfectly. Lucky the cart was filled with bananas and oranges and grapefruits. Not the softest landing but definitely softer than cobblestone. 

“Great team play!” I yell with a confident thumbs up. It’s nice to work together and not have to worry about being better than someone. Back home, if you didn’t keep your scores up, you were off the team and that’s all that mattered. I’m glad it isn’t like that here. I see Tracer blink back with Pharah by her side. Daedanhan! They’re pros when it comes to no one left behind. 

“Is she dead?” Pharah asks walking over to the cart with the hacker. She doesn’t even seem like she’s hurt. If she is, she’s doing a great job hiding it. 

“Nope. She’s breathing but she definitely needs medical attention. How are you?” Brig looks worried as she asks Pharah. Pharah is known to down play her injuries to help the mission. I think that’s amazing but the others at home don’t like it that much. 

“I’m fine.” Pharah has to look at Brig and flip up her visor to convince her. 

“I really am fine, Swiss.” That’s her nickname for Brigette and I always thought it was really cute. 

“As cute as you love birds are, she’s waking up.” Tracer gestures to the hacker and we all put on a serious face. Well everyone except Tracer who seems so excited she’s gonna explode. 

 

Sombra POV  
What happens next is a blur. One moment I’m in the air expecting the worse. The next, I’m in a fruit cart with a lot pain but hey I’m alive. An armored boot catches my attention as it lands on the edge of the cart. 

“So let’s try this again.” The shield muchacha towers above me. 

“I’m Brigette and we’re from Overwatch. There are some really bad people after you so we gotta keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. I’m curious to know what you guys think is gonna happen next.  
> Feel free to connect with me @furtivadelgarra on Tumblr. See ya in a week or so


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> Perfecto=Perfect  
> Espérate=Wait  
> Tristemente=Sadly  
> El Visar=The Watch  
> Muchachas=Women  
> Chica=Chick  
> La Plaza de la ciudad=Town Square  
> Como nada=Like nothing  
> Piadoso=Saintly  
> Mi casa=My house  
> Una mochila=a backpack  
> Como el diablo pero=Like the devil but  
> geunyeoneun doel geos-ida, naneun geugeos-eul anda=She will be, I know it  
> Ne, halgeyo=I belong  
> Eo o= Uh oh  
> O sonyeon= Oh boy  
> Geunyeoneun jidojainga=Is she the leader  
> Geulaeseo oeloun=So lonely

Sombra POV  
I smirk, glad I’m not dead. I look around and see I’m surrounded. Amongst the party is a very familiar face. Lena Oxton or Tracer as she likes. Without her, I’d have no translocator. Though, I think she’d prefer it that way.

“Well you’re doing a stellar job. Perfecto.” I say, smirking directly at Lena and throwing up an ok hand gesture for good measure. I feel a hand tenderly on my shoulder. I turn to see the MEKA pilot smiling at me. But I can also see she’s unsure. 

“Miss hacker lady, we’ve been working hard for weeks trying to track you and keep you safe. We finally found you but you started shooting before we could even introduce ourselves.” Why is she being so friendly to me. She doesn’t know me and I almost killed her friends moments ago. I’ll be sure to research her as soon as I can. 

“Esperate, you’re not here because of the beacon? Then how the hell did you find me?!” 

“We’ve been following you for about a month, love. Well, not me or Pharah here cause you’d recognise us too easily but these great ladies.” She gestured towards Brigette and the Pilot. It’s now Lena’s turn to smirk. She has me right where she wants me and there is nothing I could presently do about it. 

“What’s wrong, love? Rest of your rock band not here to save you?.” Lena seems so happy, she’s going to explode. The other 3 still seem hesitant, probably worried I have another trick under my sleeve. Tristemente, I don’t.

Maybe that’s for the best. El Visar does have a great chance to end me right here and they haven’t taken it. Yet. The other people on their way here, probably won’t be so hesitant. I put my hands up and sigh. 

“Ok, muchachas. I surrender. Now, take me to your leader!” I try and laugh but the pain is too much and I end up coughing up blood. 

“Hana, suit up and go tell the ship to start the engines. I’d do it but this hack brat fucked with my jets. I don’t know if I can fly” The Pilot or Hana, as I now know, takes one last look at Pharah as if she wants to say something but instead turns to me. 

“You’re gonna be fine, Miss. Trust me.” I don’t know why but I believe her. She jumps in her MEKA and takes flight towards the ship. Looking down at the remaining 3, I still see a shared hesitant face amongst them. 

“So who’s gonna carry her to the ship?” Pharah asks the group to which the shield chica practically jumps out of her armor. 

“I’ll do it! Trust me, I’ll keep you safe.” The look of determination on her face seems to transcend through all of us. It’s almost as if she’s shining and I start to feel just a bit better. 

It doesn’t last long. The sound of an explosion rips through the silence followed by smell of smoke. Though we’re in la plaza de la ciudad, I still know exactly what just happened and exactly where it just happened. Someone just triggered the alarm at my place which automatically sets all of my tech to self destruct. 7 years gone como nada. 

“We have to move now!!” Pharah leading the charge, springs into action. She takes a step but then reverses on her heels and walks over to me and la chica. 

“Fix my rockets.” I think about playing dumb for a moment but another explosion, this time closer, changes my mind. They must be destroying everything. The only force able to get here that fast is LumériCo. Maybe it’s time I cooperate. I tap a few keys on my holoboard and her rockets ignite. She begins to lift off but turns back to me for a moment. 

“If you try something like that again, I will kill you.” The tone in her voice tells me this isn’t an empty threat. Here I thought Overwatch was too piadoso to make a proper threat. She takes off into the sky and heads towards the smoke emanating from mi casa. 

“Pharah, we need to get back to the ship!” Pharah is too far to hear the chica call after her so she turns her attention to me. 

“This won’t feel good but it’s better than dying.” She smiles sympathetically at me before lifting me out of the cart and essentially, wearing me like una mochila. It hurts como el diablo pero we’re finally headed to the ship. 

“This is not the Overwatch I remember.” I say, more to myself but still out loud. El Visar I remember was all black and white, no grey area. In the old days, I’d be in cuffs and if I resisted, there would be no talking. Of course they’d never kill back then. They were all about the law. Well until Reyes. Tracer loses her smile for the slightest moment but snaps it right back. 

“Well, a lot has changed thanks to you and your friends.” Though she’s smiling I can hear a slight crack in her voice. 

“They are not my friends. Not anymore.” I can’t believe I let my life’s work be jeopardised because of someone I trusted. Amélie- no Amélie was dead. She proved that today. Widowmaker drew me in close and played me like a fool. I can never let that happen again. 

“Of course they aren’t. Just more pawns to discard.” I open my mouth to defend myself pero my shield cuts us off. 

“You need to conserve your strength, you’re losing a lot of blood.” I didn’t realise it before but I’m starting to lose feeling in my arms. My vision starts to fade as the ship comes into view. That’s the last thing I see in Castillo. 

 

D. Va POV  
I fly my MEKA into the ship’s boarding dock, exit and race up the stairs to the pilot. 

“We gotta get going! We have multiple injuries.” He nods his head and I run back to see if they’ve arrived yet. 

This was supposed to be an easy mission. Just go get some hacker lady and bring her back. But now Pharah is definitely hurt, though I know she won’t say it, and the hacker is barely conscious. I told her she is gonna be fine and geunyeoneun doel geos-ida, naneun geugeos-eul anda. 

I should still be there. Tracer is faster than me so why did I have to go back? I sigh, I know why. Pharah still doesn’t think I’m ready. She was reluctant to let me come on this mission but I’m gonna prove I belong here! Ne, halgeyo!

I hear heavy footsteps approaching and look up. Down the road, Brigette with the hacker wrapped around her back and Tracer race to the ship. There are armed mercs closely trailing them. I whip out my blaster and pick off the two closest to my friends. Pfft noobs. I drop the last 3 by the time they get to the ship. 

“Where’s Pharah?” I ask as Brig puts the hacker down on a cot in the corner. Tracer blinks in front of me and gestures back down the road. Pharah, able to control her jets again, is speeding towards the ship. As she lands, a bullet rips through her armoured shoulder and she screams out in pain. 

I start to continue firing my blaster until I notice the mercs look confused themselves. I look up to the towns bell tower and see a woman with blue skin. She smirks before raising her sniper rifle to her eye again. Eo o! I raise my blaster but I don’t get a chance to fire. 

“Close the gates and take off!!” Pharah screams through her pain. The door shuts in front of me and we take off. I look back at our party and see that we’re all banged up. Some obviously more than others. Brig helps Pharah into a cot and goes to get a first aid kit. She hands Brig something that she puts by the monitor. O sonyeon, Dr. Zeigler is gonna kill us after she’s done fixing us up. 

“Are those Talon’s merchs down there?” I ask Tracer, gesturing towards the ground as we rapidly ascend into the sky. 

“Didn’t seem like it. I’m sure the deadman would want to take her out personally.” She gestures towards the hacker. 

“I think they were hired mercs. Why? Did you see him?” Amazingly, Pharah is still conscious though her bandages are soaked in her blood. I read the mission report so I know who the big players of Talon are. I also know how what I’m about to say is going to affect Pharah but I have to tell them. 

“I saw Amélie up in the bell tower. She’s the one who shot Pharah” Pharah tenses up as I say this and tries to get up but Brigette holds her down so she can replace her bandages. 

“Of course! None of those mercs were using bullets that strong. It had to be her.” Tracer looks around as she says this, then I see her blink a couple feet away and pick up a bullet. 

“Winston will definitely wanna see this!” She Blinks up the stairs to put it in a storage compartment. 

“But why are so many people after this one lady? Aren’t there other members of Sombra out there?” That’s what the mission report said so why is she so important? Geunyeoneun jidojainga? 

“Pharah picked up a flash drive that survived the explosion. It’s damaged but I can extract the data.” I didn’t notice Brigette had moved to the computer but she’s there now and is tapping away at it’s keyboard. 

“From what it looks like, I think all those cyber attacks were her alone. I don’t thinking she’s apart of Sombra. I think she is Sombra.” Brigette pulls up a map with several major cities marked on it. By each city sits a list of politicians and famous people who I assume have secrets. 

I look over at the hacker who lays limp on a bed in the corner. She looks so frail but yet she’s dangerous enough for all these people to want her dead. Why would she want to isolate herself so much. I just can’t imagine living like that. Not knowing who to trust or being able to stay anywhere for too long. Geulaeseo oeloun. This project of hers must mean a lot and I have the urge to find out why. 

Who am I to talk? I left my home to come join Overwatch and I don’t even know if I’m helping. Pharah doesn’t seem to think so. Sometimes it can get a bit lonely here but I gotta prove to everyone that I belong here. The hacker opens her eyes slightly and smiles at me. That’s not what matter now though. All that matters is that we get her home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time to meet everyone. The next chapter will definitely be the longest so stay tuned. I hope you like it so far. Any feedback you can leave at my tumblr @furtivadelgarra. See ya next week


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> Naneun geunyeoleul tteonago sipji anh-a =I don’t want to leave her  
> jug-eun salam-eun nugudo guhal su eobsda=The dead can’t save anyone  
> Jeog-eodo naneun oneul nugungaleul dowassda=At least I helped someone today  
> Geunyeoga chiyu doegil balanda=I hope she’s healing  
> Estoy estimado por la luz=I’m assaulted by the light  
> Cama=Bed  
> La Doctora=the Doctor  
> Los Amigos=The friends  
> Ella era demasiado leal para irse=She was too loyal to leave  
> Estoy despierta=I’m awake  
> Su madre=Her mother  
> Pero como lo encontró=how did they find it  
> Dónde estoy=Where am I  
> Más fácil=Easier  
> Eso lo confirma=That confirms it

D. Va POV  
When we land back at base, Dr. Ziegler and her team of medics take Pharah and Sombra into the medical bay while Tracer takes off towards Winston’s office. Brig and I follow the Doctor closely but we’re stopped just outside the bay. Dr. Ziegler turns to us with a sympathetic smile. 

“I have a lot of work to do if I’m going to get these ladies back on their feet and sadly neither of you can help with that. However, Winston would like to see you in his office for debriefing in a few hours. You might want to change into something more comfortable.” With that, she turns her back and presses a key on a touchpad she’s carrying. The door shuts in front of us and neither of us move. Naneun geunyeoleul tteonago sipji anh-a.

I sigh, and begin to walk towards my room until I hear a loud thud. I turn to see Brig removing her fist from an imprint in the wall. She turns her back against it and slides down to sit on the floor. I’ve never seen her be anything other than positive. She’s always the one getting all of us to look on the bright side, so I’m not sure how to proceed. 

“You know, Winston held me back a bit after our initial mission briefing.” Though I’m sure she’s talking to me, she doesn’t look up.

“He said to keep watch over Pharah, specifically. Wanted me to make sure she didn’t go rushing head first into gunfire but that’s exactly what I let her do.” I never realised she felt so much pressure to keep Pharah safe. I wonder if she feels that pressure with all of us. I sit down next to her and put my hand on her armored knee. 

“You didn’t let her do anything. Pharah made her own choice, Brig. There’s nothing to worry about, Dr. Ziegler will fix her up.” I wonder if Pharah knows how much this is affecting Brigette. I know Pharah is just trying to keep everyone safe as well but maybe everyone here has a point. Jug-eun salam-eun nugudo guhal su eobsda

“Yea, this time. But what if next time, it’s not her shoulder. What if next time, it’s her stomach or her back or her heart?” I don’t know exactly how to respond to this so I respond with what I would want to hear. 

“How about this? I’ll help you keep Pharah from charging in alone. She might not listen to one voice but maybe two will keep her back.” I pause for a moment, replaying the mission in my head.

“Then again, I don’t think Pharah really trusts my judgement.” For the first time since the doors shut, Brig looks over to me and smiles. I was feeling confused a second ago but now all I feel is peace and optimism. 

“Pharah trusts you enough to let you on the mission. And she doesn’t trust easily. ” She gets up and extends a hand to help me up. 

“Thank you for offering your help. That means a lot to me.” I feel like Brigette and I just became a bit closer which makes me smile. 

“It wasn’t just an offer, Brig. Anytime you need my help with anything, not just Pharah. D. Va will be by your side!” I throw up my signature peace sign for good measure. This makes Brig smile even wider. I’m glad I’m able to help her feel better. Jeog-eodo naneun oneul nugungaleul dowassda.

As we walk down the hall towards our rooms, I can’t help but think about Sombra. Geunyeoga chiyu doegil balanda. I know she is healing because no one is better than Dr. Ziegler. Maybe when she sees she’s healing, she’ll believe we mean her no harm. 

Sombra POV  
The last couple of hours feel like a fever dream. My whole body feels numb as I struggle to move my limbs barely. I open my eyes slightly and estoy estimado por la luz. I begin to pick up voices to my left and strain to turn my head. 

My vision begins to adjust and a doctor comes into view. They’re standing over another cama which holds Pharah. My senses fully adjusted, I begin to understand my surroundings. 

“We talked about this, Fareeha. You said you wouldn’t take unnecessary risks, yet here you are, back in my bay.” La doctora gestures around the room and turns slightly in my direction. I’m not at all surprised to see Angela Ziegler or Mercy to los amigos, here tending to us. Even from just reading her file, I could tell ella era demasiado leal para irse after Overwatch shutdown. 

“It’s not like I got injured away from team. I was on the ship when I got shot!” Pharah strains as she talks. Seems like she needs more pain meds. She continues through the discomfort. 

“Plus, I got us a flash drive from the whack hack over there. Wait until you see what’s on it.” Whack hack? Ok so nicknames are clearly her thing. I open my mouth to speak but then think better of it. They don’t realise that estoy despierta and so looks like I have time to do some research. Sure hacking is great but there’s so much to learn from people when they don’t know you’re listening. I already have Pharah’s first name which was redacted in any of the few files I could find on her. That’s definitely something I’m going to look into. 

“Yes you got injured on the ship but had you been with you team, that bullet wouldn’t have pierced your shoulder. I know you think this is how she did things but it isn’t.” Ok, so maybe she is su madre or a former captain. La doctora puts her hand on Pharah’s hand but it’s whipped away. 

“Yea and look how well her way worked out!” There’s a tense moment of silence and it’s seems Doctora Ziegler is taken aback. Trying to compensate for her previous statement, she continues. 

“All I’m saying is that my way worked. We’re all back alive. Plus I got us key intel on dozens if not hundreds of people. I would like some credit.” For the first time, it hits me. That’s my flash drive, they’re talking about! ¿Pero como lo encontró? Everything was set to burn when the alarm triggered. 

“Of course you get credit for that, Fareeha. I’m simply aski-“ Pharah cuts her off with a bit of sharpness to her words. 

“My name is Pharah.” Ok, enough of that. They have my flash drive which means all my hard work can still be good for something. Time to find out what they think they have planned for me so I can start planning how to get my drive back. 

“¿Dónde estoy?” I should get an award for the performance I’m putting on. I keep my voice faint and shut my eyes to make it seem like I’m just waking up and adjusting. I hear la doctora walk over so I start to open my eyes slowly. 

“You’re in a medical facility in Gibraltar. You lacerated the side of your abdomen fairly deep. Lucky for you, none of your major organs were heavily injured. You did however break a few ribs.” That all sounds bad but I know any Overwatch base only has the best medical equipment. Especially if it’s still in use so I’m not worried about my health. I am worried about my cybernetics, though. As if reading my mind, she continues. 

“Also remarkable, your cybernetics weren’t damaged. They seem to be running at full force. But you must let me know if any of that changes.” Surprisingly, it seems like Doctora Ziegler really wants me to be healthy again. But that must be so she can keep her perfect record. Well aside from Gabe. 

“Don’t worry, Doc. Women like us live for the battle scars. Right, Captain Pharah?” I look over to Pharah who in response, turns her head away from me. La doctora lets out a faint chuckle that I can’t tell If it’s sarcastic or not. 

“You seem to be recovering well.” I turn back to my doctor, ready to cut to the chase. 

“So when am I being transferred to my prison cell?” Once I figured out where they’re gonna imprison me and how many guards I’ll have to deal with. I can officially start planning. 

“We don’t have prisons here, anymore. They were all remodeled into personalised bedrooms. Well the extra ones aren’t personalised.” So they’re gonna keep me in a bed room. This is gonna be más fácil than I thought. 

“So what, you guys are gonna take turns guarding my door?” I let out a light laugh which sends discomfort shooting through my side but I ignore it. Doctora Ziegler looks confused so now I’m not sure what I’m not getting. 

“Why would we guard your door? You aren’t our prisoner.” She says it as if it’s a well known fact but this is news to me. Why go through all that trouble to catch me then? 

“You know lying only works if I don’t know the truth, right?” Maybe this was still the fever dream. Doctora Ziegler chuckles and flashes a seemingly genuine smile. 

“I don’t lie. Truth is the best medicine. Winston will explain more once you’re able to move to his office but in short, we want you to join the team.” Eso lo confirma, definitely a fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know said this would be the longest chapter, though it probably is at this point, the next chapter will be longer. It’s finally time to meet the leader of El Visar. Stay tuned and I’m always welcomed to feed back. See ya next week


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> En este cama=In this bed  
> Limpio y doblada=Clean and folded  
> Empezando a asustarme=Beginning to scare me  
> el oficina del mono si no sé a dónde diablos voy=The Ape’s office if I don’t know where the hell I’m going  
> Vaquero=Cowboy  
> deambulando perdido=wandering around lost  
> cigarro=cigar  
> pero el sabe cumplir un acuerdo=he knows how to fulfil an agreement  
> algunas personas interesantes=a few interesting people  
> No más ventanas de ahora en adelante=no more windows from now on  
> pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso=but I can’t help but feel nervous  
> El Visar=The Watch  
> ¡Por supuesto!=Of course  
> Su estilo es definitivamente único=Her style is definitely unique  
> el calvario=The Calvary  
> como él está en el rodaje=as he is a shooter  
> Además, no robé toda la tecnología=Also I didn’t steal all the tech  
> Del Mono=of the Ape  
> Doctora=Doctor  
> ella estaba realmente preocupada por mi=she was really worried about me  
> Siento que mi corazón se estremece=I feel my heart twinge  
> Asi me gusta=That’s the way I like it  
> ¿Qué pasó con ser un buen mentiroso=What happened to being a good liar?  
> Nunca he escuchado nada igual=I’ve never heard anything like it  
> confusa=confused  
> Esperate=wait  
> Liebling=Darling  
> mierda=shit  
> Que=What  
> Tal vez no tengo que confiar en ellos=Maybe I don’t have to trust them  
> como un cheque=like a check  
> Olvidé que ella estaba aquí=I forgot she was here  
> Låt mig se om det läker=Let me see if it’s healing  
> Algo me dice=something tells me  
> Eso no es lo que importa ahora=that’s not what’s important now  
> Este es uno de esos lugares=this one of those places  
> solo tenía unos minutos=I only had minutes  
> Simplemente genial=just great  
> Solo espero que esté haciendo la elección correcta=I just hope I’m making the right choice

Sombra POV  
It’s only been a couple of hours since I first awoke en este cama but I already feel a lot better. I sit up and stretch but feel no discomfort at all. I stand up and it takes me a second to regain my length strength but in the end I feel as strong as I did yesterday morning. Gotta love that nano biotech. 

Ok now to get my flashdrive. Next to my bed stands a two doored cabinet which I assume has something for me to wear other than this hospital gown. I open it up and see my clothes limpió y doblada. When I take them out to put on, I see it’s also repaired. This friendly act is empezando a asustarme. 

I gotta wear something so I throw on my clothes and walk out the medical bay. Tracer said she’d be here when I was ready to go pero she’s nowhere to be seen. How does someone who can manipulate time, always lose track of it. I start to walk in one direction, unsure of where I am. 

“How am I supposed to get to el oficina del mono si no sé a dónde diablos voy?” I say out loud in frustration. 

“I don’t know spanish too well but I’m figuring you’re lost.” I know that cliché western accent all too well though I’m surprised he’d be here. I turn around to see el Vaquero, Jesse McCree. 

“I see you’ve sobered up since our last meeting. How did you end up here? I thought you were gonna drink yourself stuper back at Calaveras.” He takes a toke of his cigar and smiles. He adjusts his hat and starts walking. I follow since it’s better than deambulando perdido. Even the way he walks reminds of some western action movie. 

“I got a message from an ol’ friend. Then I ran into someone from my past. Then I had to take care of some unfinished business. Now I’m here.” 

“You know saying something vague like that without giving me details is only gonna make look into it, right?” He chuckles as he takes another toke from his cigarro. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have it any other way.” We walk in silence for a bit which gives me time to think. Maybe sticking around a little while wouldn’t be so bad. I wouldn’t go so far to say I trust McCree pero el sabe cumplir un acuerdo. I helped him stay off the grid after the Kings Row attack. In return, he helped me track down algunas personas interesantes. 

“How’s Reyes?” He doesn’t look at me as he says this. In fact, his face barely moves as if he's cursing himself for even bringing up the subject. 

“Still angry at the world. Still trying to kill everyone in sight.” 

“Tch. Figures.” We follow a road that bends, dips, rises and curves until we stand outside a wide building. The last time I was here, I had to dive through a window into the ocean. No más ventanas de ahora en adelante. I grab my side, feeling the phantom pain from my most recent injuries. 

“Let’s get in there. I ain’t much for standing around.” McCree walks up the stairs into the complex and I follow. I know I’m a very dangerous cyber terrorist that’s wanted by multiple countries pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. If el Visar had a good chance to kill me back home, they have a perfect chance now. 

Winston’s office is basically 2 laboratories on 2 different levels connected by a long flight of stairs. Scattered around are a bunch of partially complete inventions and experiments. There are several chalkboards around the room with equations I don’t care enough to read. Down a couple of steps sits a giant map of the world. The only place marked currently is Castillo. ¡Por supuesto! I take a step towards the map but I’m held back. 

“Oh no you don’t. I take my eyes off of you for a second and you disappear into bloody thin air!” Tracer seems out of breath like she’s been running all over the place. She flips down the hood of a light blue sweater she’s wearing and takes a seat near the giant map. She crosses her legs and I see it looks like someone spilled paint all over her tights. Her oversized basketball sneakers match her sweater perfectly. Su estilo es definitivamente único.

“I usually don’t stay in one place for long, so try and keep up. Besides, I didn’t need el calvario. I had Mr. McCree here guide me.” Tracer looks from me to el vaquero and raises an eyebrow. Nobody knows that I know him or vice versa. Too bad, it can’t stay that way. 

“Do you two know each other?” Tracer leans forward in her chair as she asks. McCree looks to me and shuffles his cigar in his mouth. 

“I hadn’t had the pleasure before today. But I reckon I’ll be seeing a lot more of her.” I’m glad he’s as good a liar como él está en el rodaje. 

“Trust me, it won’t be a pleasure for long. That woman stole the very tech that keeps me alive. If it wasn’t for Winston, I’d be dead.” I remember that day well. Though what she isn’t saying is that she was already in the hospital waiting for Winston to finish the final product. Además, no robé toda la tecnología. I just needed a few parts for my translocator. 

“Consider yourself lucky. It took me a while to perfect the prototype del mono. Sometimes, I feel a little sick after using my translocator. I’m sure you know what I mean, Tracer.” Her cheeks flush confirming that I’m right. I hear the door open behind me but Tracer doesn’t. 

“Won’t be a problem if you just disappear forever.” Good One. Looks like she’s finally learning what a good comeback is. Doctora Ziegler doesn’t agree. 

“Lena! That is no way to talk to our guest. We have much to discuss and we don’t have time for insults.” I smirk, seeing Tracer getting scolded until I realise la doctora is looking at me too. I scurry over and take a seat near McCree. Just as I sit down, the rest of my captors enter. 

Brigette, Hana, and Pharah, or should I say Fareeha, enter and take seats around the map. They’ve all changed from their respective battle suits to casual wear. Or in Brigette’s case, cat patterned pajamas. Winston stands just in front of the map with a small laptop in front of him. He seems to be searching for something but my attention is soon diverted. Hana, wearing sweats and concert tee, sits next to me and seems to be relieved I’m relatively ok. She’s either a really good actor or ella estaba realmente preocupada por mi. 

“See? Told ya, you’d be just fine.” She smiles widely and it’s so infectious I can’t help but smile back. There’s something about este chica that I can’t quite put my finger on. Time to start my research. 

“So I take it, you’ve seen worse injuries?” Her wide smile fades slightly. If I wasn’t studying her so closely, I wouldn’t have noticed. Siento que mi corazón se estremece knowing I’m the reason. 

“Yea, I have. That’s why I knew you were gonna be ok. Besides from the file I read about ‘the cyber terrorist group known as Sombra’, you’re too stubborn to stay down for long.” Wait, they have a file on me? Sure, they apparently identified me as a terrorist group and not just one person but still. I can’t help but feel flattered. It seems Hana likes doing her research too. Asi me gusta. 

“You know, I can fill in some of the blanks if you’d like. Of course, we’d have to be alone first.” Hana’s blushes harder than Tracer did. She begins stammering out a response but el mono clears his throat, waiting for our attention. 

“Alright everyone, let’s talk about the intel we gathered.” He shuffles some papers back and forth and start to speak again but McCree cuts him off. 

“Woah there! Why am I here then? I didn’t gather any intel.” Winston adjusts his glasses and look directly at me. Then answers el vaquero. 

“Honestly. I figured our guest here would be more comfortable if she was accompanied by a familiar face.” Everyone quickly turns to McCree then to me. How the hell does he know we know each other. McCree starts fumbling out a defense but no one is buying it. ¿Qué pasó con ser un buen mentiroso? I let out an audible sigh. I at least want to know how he put it together. 

“So did you use your fancy A.I. to help you?” El mono chuckles lightly and shakes his head. He taps away, excitedly on his laptop and different locations start to light up on the map. Alternating from red to blue. I recognise all of them. 

“Back when McCree first fell off the radar, I tried searching for him with no luck. All I could find were ‘McCree sightings’ but nothing concrete. Then I started tracking the Cyber Terrorist Group...which I guess is just you.That’s when I noticed something” He points at the map and starts singling out locations. 

“The red dots are all the places you cyber attacked. The blue dots are all the place McCree was spotted. And when I line them up, more than a few of them coincide.” Some of the lights turn off and the ones that remain turn purple. I can’t say I’m not impressed. La Doctora clears her throat and gives el mono a peculiar look. 

“I know you love talking about puzzles but I think it’s time we get back on track, don’t you?” The way la Doctora speaks is so sweet and nurturing but it’s also intimidating. Nunca he escuchado nada igual. 

“Sorry, Dr Ziegler. I guess I got carried away.” 

“That’s quite alright, Winston. I loved hearing you talk about how you outsmarted her and tracked her down.” Tracer is practically bouncing in her seat as she says this. I open my mouth to respond pero luckily for everyone in the room who doesn’t understand Spanish profanity, Hana cuts me off. 

“So how are we gonna use the flash drive?” 

“I was hoping that we could finish what Sombra started. I’m certain now you see, you could use our help.” Winston addresses his last sentence to me though I’m still a bit confusa.

“Esperate. You guys want to help me, the most wanted Cyber Terrorist in the world, finish off my master plan? You guys really suck at lying.” 

“I already told you, liebling, I don’t lie. Do you think I’d let anyone lie in front of me?” That’s a good point. Doctora Ziegler doesn’t seem like she takes mierda from anyone. 

“Ok that still doesn’t explain why you guys need me. You have my flash drive with all my research and blackmail data. You have the targets and the locations. You guys could’ve left me in a coma and done all this by yourselves.” Brigette turns to me with a sympathetic smile. 

“I don’t know how things operated way back when this was still a government funded facility but the people you see in this room. That’s not who we are. I joined this endeavor to stop corrupt people from doing corrupt things. As far as I can tell, you’re the best at doing exactly that so why not let us help you.” 

“The last group of people that offered to help me, just betrayed me and left me for dead. I’ve tried trusting. It doesn’t work out.” Tracer scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

“You can’t go around manipulating everyone and not expect to be betrayed. Trust works both ways.” I shoot daggers with my eyes at Tracer, who simply shrugs and smirks in response. I’m not trying to be stubborn, I just know how this plays out. I look over to Hana and she seems lost in thought. Then she suddenly turns her head to me. 

“What if we hire you?” The rest of us give her a collective confused expression. 

“Que?” 

“You said you don’t trust cause it doesn’t work out. So if we hire you, you don’t have to trust us.” Everyone takes a moment to ponder what Hana just proposed. McCree lets out a chuckle and taps the ashes off of his cigarro. 

“Ya know, that might just work. Back when I was a part of Deadlock, we never trusted the people who offered to hire our services. That doesn’t mean we didn’t get the job done. It’s all about priorities.” El Vaquero is actually starting to make a bit of sense. Tal vez no tengo que confiar en ellos. Having help would make all of this a lot easier. Let’s not forget, the multiple hired guns that see my head como un cheque. 

“So do we have a deal or not? I’m hungry, tired, and my shoulder still hurts like a bitch.” Pharah seems like she’d rather be anywhere else than here. Olvidé que ella estaba aquí. Brigette sighs audibly and frowns at Pharah. 

“I told you to stay in the recovery bay longer. You were barely there an hour. Låt mig se om det läker.” Brigette moves in closer to try and inspect her shoulder but Pharah grabs her hand and stops her. 

“Thank you for caring, Brig. But there’s nothing you can do for my pain in Winston’s office. If you’re really worried, I’ll swing by for a check up later.” Pharah flashes a smile and Brigette blushes and smiles back. No one other than me seems to notice how intense that shared look was. Algo me dice that won’t be a routine checkup later tonight. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Brigette and Pharah break out of their trance and the room turns their attention to me. Though they all made valid points, they seem surprised I agreed. I am a little, too. I don’t trust anyone here, not by a long shot. Eso no es lo que importa ahora. I started something 7 years ago and I’m gonna finish it. I look at Hana who’s beaming such a wide smile. I can’t help but smile back, happy I get to spend more time learning about her. 

“That’s awesome! So I’ll put together a list of the possible candidates for our first target and I should have it by tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me, playtime’s over.” With one leap, el mono makes it to the second level and starts powering on his multiple computers. Back on the first level, Pharah, Brigette and McCree all say their farewells and disappear out the door. 

“So where exactly am I staying?” Before la doctora can say a word, Tracer blinks from her chair to my side in an instant. She interlocks our arms and starts to head to the door. 

“Don’t worry, Dr. Ziegler. I’ll show her. Can’t be too careful with this one.” I quickly slip out of her grasp and turn to Hana.

“No thanks. I think I’ll walk alone. Unless you wanna show me, Hana.” Hana gets up, yawns and stretches before walking over to me. I can’t help but watch her and I find myself staring a little to long. I look over and see Doctora Ziegler giving me a look of intrigue. 

“I don’t mind showing you but um, I don’t know which room it is exactly.” She turns to the doc and waits for directions. Tracer sighs, bids farewell and blinks out of sight. 

“Don’t worry, it’s actually right next to your room, Hana.” La Doctora turns to me, smiling proudly. 

“And for you, I had Athena design your room based on Brigette’s description while you recovered. I hope it is to your liking.” La Doctora smiles and waves before she climbs the steps to join Winston. There a few places in this world that surpass me, technologically wise. Este es uno de esos lugares. The A.I. known as Athena helps Winston run this place and has the most advanced mainframe I’ve ever hacked. My last visit here, it took me hours to inplant my code and even then, solo tenía unos minutos before her defences were up. 

“I hope she doesn’t hold a grudge. I’d hate to sleep in a replica of whatever Tracer’s room looks like.” I let out a small chuckle and notice Hana enjoys my humour. She has good taste. A somewhat robotic voice fills the room just as Hana and I take our first step. 

“Don’t worry, I made sure your room is exactly as Brigette described. I want to thank you. Your intrusion on your last visit helped me reevaluate my security systems and I’ve improved on them by precisely 86.25%. Your room is how I show my gratitude.” 

“Great. Glad I could help. I need a drink. I think it’s time you show me the way, Hana.” Simplemente genial. Now Athena is even stronger, although I guess that means I’m safe from unwanted attention here. At least I hope so. I take one last look at Winston and Mercy cycling through the info on my drive, then look back to Hana. I have a lot of reasons to not trust any of these people. But I also have a lot of reasons to stay. Solo espero que esté haciendo la elección correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was definitely the longest chapter pero I warned you lol. Hopefully you enjoy this longer chapter. Although the chapters will start getting longer, there won’t be a chapter this long for a little bit. Welp see ya next week


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> Jeoldae jeolmangjeog in sungan-i eobs-seubnida=There’s never a dull moment  
> La Doctora=The Doctor  
> Ha, mwolago?=Huh, what?  
> Cálmate=Calm down  
> Naneun geugeos-eul mid-eul su eobsda=I can’t believe it  
> Conejita=Bunny   
> Naneun dwilo mulleo seol su eobsda=I can’t back down now  
> Nae iyagineun geuleohge jaemi issji anhseubnida=My story isn’t that interesting   
> Geunyeoneun daedanhada!=She’s amazing!  
> Pero, así es la vida=But, that’s life  
> Salamdeul-eun igeos-eul jaemiissge masibnikka?=People drink this for fun?  
> Wau, naneun geuleohge manh-i malhalyeogohaji anh-assda=Wow, I didn’t mean to talk that much  
> Ama maj-euljido molla=Maybe she’s right

D. Va POV

Less than 48 hours ago, we were apprehending one of the most wanted cyberterrorists in the world. Today, I’m walking said terrorist to her private room at our defunded base in Gibraltar. Jeoldae jeolmangjeog in sungan-i eobs-seubnida. 

It amazes me how calm she seems about all of this. Even now, there isn’t any hesitation in her steps. I’m the one leading her but yet I find myself having to keep up with her pace. I wonder what’s going through her mind right now. 

“So how did you get la Doctora to put my room next to yours?” Ha mwolago? Ok, that’s not what I was expecting. I don’t have time to answer before she moves in close and continues. 

“Cause if you really wanna be close to me, all you have to do is ask.” I blush harder than I did back in Winston’s office. Our faces are inches apart and I can't seem to gather my thoughts. Sure, I’ve had people flirt with me before through chats and fan letters but never in person and never like this. 

“Nooo! It’s not like that! I didn’t even know she did that. I didn’t ask for this. Not that I don’t like you! I’m just saying I don’t know you. But I want to!” Neomu budeuleobge. She takes a step back and starts laughing lightly. I look away, not wanting her to see me blush anymore than she already has. 

“Cálmate, I just like seeing you flustered.” I don’t know how she can be so confident and carefree around someone she just met. I only feel that confident when I’m in my Meka. Maybe I can get her to teach me. It seems like we’re gonna be working together for a while. 

We pass under an old space shuttle before descending into the private quarters bay. Just like Mercy said, there’s a door with a spray painted skull on it right next to the door that leads into my room. Sombra smirks and shakes her head. She steps to the door and opens it. 

“Well...this is your room. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” I turn to walk into my room but I notice she’s still standing in her doorway, staring at me. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to get to know me? You won’t find out much from your room.” Naneun geugeos-eul mid-eul su eobsda. She’s inviting me inside? I figured she’d want her privacy. Although, she’s been on the run for so long, maybe some company would be a nice change of pace. I take one last look at my room door where the latest version of Starcraft awaits me before I step past the hacker into her room. 

I feel like I just entered an underground cyberpunk club. The walls are painted black but dim purple fluorescent lights give the room a violet haze. A single computer desk sits against the far wall bordered by 3 monitors and one huge hard drive underneath. Sombra heads to the mini fridge in the corner of the room, tosses me a cola then grabs a glass bottle and sits on her twin size bed. 

“So this is what your room looked like?”

“For the most part. Missing a few things but it’s probably better that it all went up in flames.” She keeps her smirk as she says this but I can hear a slight crack in her voice. She takes a swig from her drink as if she's trying to drown her sorrows. I don't know what made me walk into this room, but I’m here now. I might as well take her up on her offer. 

“Is this the part where I get to know you?” I slowly move to sit down next to her. She smirks. 

“Cutting right to the chase. I like confident Hana. Let’s see if I can help keep you confident.” She gets up and searches the cupboard on the opposite wall. She returns to the bed with two shot glasses and hands one to me. Aside from the few times I’ve had rice wine, I’ve never really drank so I’m hesitant to take the glass. 

“C’mon, conejita. You said you want to get to know me. Well this is the only way you’re getting any information out of me. So how bad do you really wanna know me?” A seductive smirk grows across her face and I can feel my heart starts to race. Naneun dwilo mulleo seol su eobsda. I take the glass and let her fill it up. I start to take the shot but she stops me. 

“I thought you wanted me to drink?”

“I do, but I have to ask you a question first. Then you drink, then you answer. After, we switch roles and repeat.” My heart races even faster. I didn’t think she’d be asking me questions. What could she want to know about me? 

“Why do you wanna ask me questions?” Nae iyagineun geuleohge jaemi issji anhseubnida.

“I like to do my research. I’ll let you ask me a question first to help you feel comfortable.” I have so many questions I want to ask her but I don’t know where to begin. I might as well start at the beginning. 

“What made you decide to uhh...ya know...do what you do?” I don’t want my first question to insult her but I need to know why someone would choose a life like this. If she even had a choice to begin with. 

“It’s ok. You can call me a terrorist. I stopped caring about what other people call me a long time ago.” She takes her shot and doesn’t even flinch. She types a couple of keys on her holoboard and a holographic image of a couple appears above her hand. 

“To answer your question, my parents are the reason. They died when I was still young, during the very beginning of the Omnic Crisis. You know, that cliche story. I bounced from orphanage to orphanage until I took control of my own life. I’ve always been good with tech and manipulation and because of that, I learned the Omnics may have done the dirty work but they sure as hell had help. So I made it my mission to make everyone involved pay. No matter what I had to do.” Her smirk never wavers as she talks then she closes her fist, making the holographic image disappear. Geunyeoneun daedanhada! How could she not show any pain while talking about something so sad. If I wasn’t listening to what she was saying, I’d easily believe that she was talking about something frivolous. 

“So you’ve never really had anyone you can be close to?” This question seems to catch her off guard and her smile fades completely. 

“I thought I did...but they just tried to kill me. Pero, asi es la vida” I open my mouth to ask another question because I can’t help but want to know more but she puts a single finger to my lips. 

“No no, I gave you two questions. Now it’s my turn. Why are you here? “ 

“Well, after my time with MEKA, I got a video message from Winston so I hopped on a plane and-“ 

“I didn’t ask how you got here, hun. I asked why you decided to leave your home and come here. You gotta take your shot first.” Without hesitation, I knock back my shot and I feel a fire burn through my entire body. Salamdeul-eun igeos-eul jaemiissge masibnikka? It takes me a few seconds to catch my breath after coughing my lungs out, much to the enjoyment of Sombra. 

A warm feeling starts to set over me and suddenly all the words I’ve been struggling to find, pop into my head. I gesture for another shot, which seems to impress her, and down it just as quickly. This time I handle it slightly better. I take a deep breath and prepare to say something I’ve never been able to tell anyone. 

“I’m here because I want to help change this world to a better place without having to worry about my stats. Back home, it seemed all that mattered was my accuracy, my kill rate and how many times I had to replace my mech. We weren’t a team, we were just gamers competing against each other to destroy the most Kuishin. When I saw Winston’s recall video I had this feeling that this is where I need to be. Since I’ve been here, things have been so different from back home. Sure Winston and Mercy like to keep track of my stats but it isn’t to rank me or compare me to others. It’s always to help me, personally, be a better hero.” Wau, naneun geuleohge manh-i malhalyeogohaji anh-assda. But once I started talking, I couldn’t stop. Sombra kept eye contact with me and is still locked on to my gaze. 

“Who would’ve thought the world’s best gamer doesn’t like to treat life like a game. Wait is that why you’re so tense?” I take yet another shot cause this liquor is starting to grow on me and it’s helping me vent. I like feeling this confident. 

“Not everyone can be as cool and collected as you. I mean this drink is helping me right now but the only other time I feel this way is when I’m blasting away enemies. I just want to prove to everyone I belong.” I sigh through my last sentence more than I say it as I drop my vision to the bed. Sombra who still hasn’t taken her eyes off of me, uses her finger to raise my chin. 

“Well that’s your problem right there, conejita. You gotta stop caring about what other people think. You see something you want? Take it. Have something you wanna do? Go for it. Sure, it might not always work out but you use the times it doesn’t as fuel to make sure it does next time. You gotta take risks while you still can, Hana. This world doesn’t give you control over much else.” 

The passion in her eyes as she says this seems to light my soul on fire. Ama maj-euljido molla. No, she’s definitely right. I gotta start focusing on what I want and what I think and not what anyone else wants. And I know exactly how to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long guys but Pride, the fourth of July and a family gathering all happening in the same week messed with my schedule. As penance, I gift you a double chapter upload. Things will get back on schedule from now on. Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> y necesito mas=and I need more  
> Pero=but  
> No se como ella sabe pero=I don’t know how she knows but  
> Conejita=Bunny   
> Me pregunto si ella es así sobria=I wonder if she’s like this sober   
> ¿Quién soy yo para negarla?=Who am I to deny her?  
> ¡Dios mío, lo necesitaba tanto!=My God, I needed this so much!  
> Estoy cachonda de nuevo=I’m horny all over again  
> creo que voy a hacer eso=I think I’m gonna do just that

Sombra POV

I’ve just given Hana the best advice I can think of while staring into her eyes that I can’t seem to look away from. Her reaction? She leans forward and places the lightest kiss on my lips. After she feels me kiss back, she presses in harder.

She’s more experienced than I thought because she catches me off guard and pins me to bed while straddling me. I raise my head to meet hers as we lock for an even more intense kiss. The natural taste of her mouth and tongue mixed with the cinnamon whiskey still fuelling her confidence is absolutely delicious y necesito mas.

I try to move my hands pero she has them pinned down with her own hands. She’s stronger than she looks. Hana lowers her face to my neck and starts lightly biting it. No se como ella sabe pero everything she’s doing is lighting my soul on fire. 

“I didn’t know you swung this way, conejita. Are you sure you can handle me?” I try to hide the lust in my voice but I’m sure I don’t do a good job. 

“Looks like you need to do some more research. I can handle anything. Just gotta have the right touch.” As she says this, she slides her hand down my stomach and under the waistband of my tights. I suck in a huge breath as her fingers find what they’re looking for and begin to go to work. 

I never imagined Hana could be controlling in bed. I’m usually the one setting the pace and mood but now I’m completely helpless as she has me quivering for more. Me pregunto si ella es así sobria. 

The look on her face tells me she’s enjoying seeing me squirm under her touch but now it’s my turn to make her squirm. I wait for the right moment to pull her head back down to mine to lock for another passionate kiss. As we kiss, I roll over, pinning her down to the mattress. She tries to regain control but it’s no use. Let’s get started. 

I lift up her shirt to just under her breast and begin to kiss a trail from the bottom of her stomach to just under where I stopped the shirt. I can see her eyes are begging me to continue. ¿Quién soy yo para negarla? With her help, I slip off the shirt completely and then I introduce my tongue to her two perfect mounds. Spending a good amount of time on each of them. Her light gasps for air only help in turning me on more. 

I take off my sweater and slip off my shirt and bra. I wait for her reaction to the cybernetics that intertwine with my arms shoulders and back. 

“I’m no model, but I sure am good at what I do.” What she says next, catches me off guard because I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me. 

“What are you talking about? You’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Her words seem to wash over my skin and keep me frozen in place. No one has ever had this affect on me. Not once. So I’m not sure how to react. 

Hana uses this hesitation to regain control and pin me back down. She slides off my tights effortlessly and flings them down to the floor. Before I have time to do anything else, she drives her head between my legs and sends me into pure ecstasy. I can barely catch my breath as she quickens her pace, probably knowing how close I am to satisfaction. Dios mío, lo necesitaba tanto!

I wrap my legs over her shoulders and put my hand on the back of her head. She presses in hard just as I finish, and I let out a loud moan of pure lust and pleasure. It takes me a few seconds to stop trembling, as she raises her lips to meet mine. She tasted delicious before but now, this is a whole new level of deliciousness. I have to return the favour. 

“I usually need some advanced tech to help me feel this good” She winks at me and throws up a peace sign that I can’t help but find adorable and seductive at the same time. 

“No hacks required!” I laugh lightly and bring her back down for another deep kiss. 

“Now, it’s my turn to make you quiver, conejita.” In response, she quickly removes her sweats and panties and spreads wide for me.

“Think you can keep up with me?” The smirk on her face is one of pure lust and desire. Though I’m still recovering from my earth shattering orgasm, estoy cachonda de nuevo. 

Instead of going right for her sweet spot, I start by placing soft kisses on the lowest part of her stomach. Each kiss is accompanied by a cute light gasp. Then I trace a trail with my tongue all around her inner thighs but never hit the spot I know she wants me to. 

“Please Sombra, I can’t take much more.” Her voice sounds shaky as if she’s about to explode if I don’t put her out of her misery. So I finally introduce my tongue to her sweet spot and she tastes delicious. She responds by using her hand to guide my head in deeper. 

I start to move my head in time with her bucking hips and pretty soon, I feel her press my head hard again her as she trembles through multiple waves of ecstasy. I make sure to take in every drop. I could feast on her all night long and creo que voy a hacer eso. 

We spend the rest of the night drinking my fireball whiskey and feasting and tasting each other until we pass out in each other’s arms. One last conscious thought passes through my mind before I fade off into sleep. I’m really glad I made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as promised. Here’s the next chapter. The moment a lot of you have been waiting for has finally arrived. Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will arrive in about a week. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> La conejita=The bunny  
> Me siento festiva=I feel festive  
> El oficina del mono=The Ape’s office   
> Muy linda=So cute  
> El mono=the ape  
> La Doctora=The Doctor   
> Estas loco=Are you crazy  
> Esa maldita araña=That damn spider   
> Ella es tan hermosa cuando se sonroja=She’s so cute when she blushes  
> no puedo dejar que le pase nada=I can’t let anything happen to him  
> El Vaquero=The Cowboy

Sombra POV

A couple of hours ago, I had just woken up from one of the best nights I’ve had in awhile. La conejita, went back to her room to change and shower so now I’m in my room get ready to walk back to Winston’s office to discuss our next move. So many targets, so little time. 

I had Athena oder me some clothes late last night yet somehow they arrived this morning. I really need to look into the shipping company that delivers so quickly but there are more pressing matters at hand. I slip on peppermint striped tights with a matching shirt and jacket. Me siento festiva so why not. 

The walk to el officina del mono is a quick one but yet I’m still the last one to arrive. Brigette and Pharah sit towards the back of the seating section still in their pajamas and loungewear. Tracer and McCree, who is actually sitting this time, sit next to Hana in their usual getup. McCree wears his cowboy hat even though we’re inside. 

La conejita is wearing very short pink shorts and a matching long sleeve compression shirt. Muy linda. If she had a life jacket, I’d swear she’d belong on the beach somewhere. 

“I see someone enjoyed their first night here.” McCree says this a little to knowingly so I look at Hana who only blushes and shrugs in response. I smile and sit down next to her, scooting my chair so I can be closer to her. 

“Oh good. Everyone’s here. I’m looking forward to working with you all.” For someone weighing over 300 pounds, el mono can certainly sneak up someone. He walks over to the giant map and starts typing on the laptop in front of him. 

“Let’s cut to the chase. Who are we tracking this time, Winston?” Tracer, as impatient as ever, leans forward in her seat. 

“Well after deliberating for a while with Mercy, we finally agreed on a target. Now, we can’t go right after them like we’ve done in the past. We’re gonna need to set a couple of things up first.” I just realised that La Doctora isn’t here which makes me wonder what she could be doing. Though Winston’s next words breaks any train of thought I had going. 

“We’re going after Sanjay Korpal of the Vishkar Corporation but-“

“¿ESTAS LOCO?” Ok they are definitely trying to get me killed. Sanjay is one of the council members of Talon and is as ruthless as anyone. Even if it’s all behind closed doors. 

“Let me explain and-“ 

“If I take one step anywhere near that place, esa maldita araña will blow my head off. Not to mention the rest of my old crew is just waiting to end all of you. What are you thinking-“ 

“Would you shut up and let him finish?” Pharah gives me a look that doesn’t intimidate me but it doesn’t make me feel comfortable either. So I let el mono continue explaining his suicide mission. 

“I know your worries, Sombra and you are right about them. But if we do this right. None of us will have to step anywhere near Oasis. Sanjay will come right to us.” That does sound slightly better but to lure Sanjay we’re gonna need a really good bait. Hana seems to be lost in thought but then pops her head up. 

“Wait, does this involve Lucio in anyway?” El mono seems genuinely surprised but also impressed. 

“How did you put that together? I haven’t even mentioned that part.”

“I’m a huge fan, I have all of his albums and I can’t destress without his tunes playing.” I see a perfect opportunity to make her blush again and I can’t help myself. 

“You seemed to relieve stress just fine last night.” Mission accomplished. Ella es tan hermosa cuando se sonroja. 

“What does a DJ have to do with taking down a Talon Council member?” Brigette asks while pulling out her phone, saving Hana from the attention of the room. 

“He has led protests against Vishkar and their development plans down in Rio de Janeiro. According to Sombra’s notes here, Sanjay wants to send a message and deal with him personally.” It seems Winston really did study every part of my drive. 

“We can’t let that happen!” I can’t help but admire the passion in Hana’s eyes as she says this. If Lucio means this much to her, no puedo dejar que le pase nada.

“So let’s get started.” 

“Weren’t you just completely opposed to the idea?” I make eye contact with Tracer who shoots me an inquisitive look. 

“Well I changed my mind.” 

“I can’t possibly imagine why.” McCree laughs out loud but quiets down when I glare daggers towards him. 

“So does that mean we’re going to Numbani?” Brigette turns her phone to show the rest of us the webpage for Lucio’s upcoming concert. 

“Yes exactly. You’ll be splitting into two groups. Half of you will be going to that concert as fans. The other half will be entering the local museum after hours.” I get the plan now. Vishkar has been trying to work out a deal to invade Numbani for years. All they need is public support and Lucio doesn’t help in that regard at all. 

“You gotta let me go to the concert. I have so much of his merch and I’m one of his biggest fans so it wouldn’t even be a cover for me and I’ll do anything to keep him safe and-“ I’m not sure la conejita is breathing while she talks but Winston cuts her off. 

“Hana! You’re already going to the concert. You’ll be taking Tracer and Brigette with you. I was thinking about also sending McCree but a cowboy might stand out a bit at an EDM concert.” Hana is so excited, she’s bouncing in her seat. El Vaquero seems a bit offended. 

“Woah there. You won’t send me but you’re sending the medieval knight?” Brigette chuckles lightly, amused by McCree’s comparison. 

“Jesse, I actually have other clothes besides my armor. Do you own any outfit that doesn’t scream wild west or spaghetti western?” McCree opens his mouth to respond but quickly changes his mind and smirks. 

“Then it’s settled. McCree, Pharah and Sombra will find a way into that Museum. Sanjay’s top field agent, Satya Vaswani will be there speaking on his behalf. If we can convince her to come with us, Sanjay will be lured out.” That a nice way to put it but let’s be honest. 

“You want us to kidnap her.” I didn’t ask a question pero el mono still answers. 

“No, just persuade her to accompany you guys back to a secure location.” Pharah gets up, stretches and heads to the door. 

“Don’t worry, one way or another. We’ll bring her with us. Hack Brat and the Cowboy can brief me on the details during the ride. Right now, I need breakfast. ” What is with her and nicknames. I’m definitely gonna ask for a new one cause that one is horrible. 

Hana pops out her seat, winks at me and then grabs Brigette to head to the door. Tracer follows close behind. 

“The three of us gotta pick out our outfits. I’m so excited!” Her enthusiasm makes me smile wide and I catch McCree giving me a knowing smirk. 

“C’mon, pumpkin. I need a drink before we take off.” I swear, this man is an alcoholic. 

“What time is it? Isn’t too early to be drinking?” McCree’s smirk grows wider as he gets up and heads to the door. 

“It’s high noon somewhere in the world.” Well I might as well follow him. I need something to do before I go piss off my former boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun is just about to begin. The first official mission has been planned and it only involve one federal crime. Hope you guys are excited to see what happens. I’ll see ya in a week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> Naneun chingudeul-eul salanghanda=I love having friends in high places  
> Geuge uliga halgeoya=And that’s what we’re gonna do  
> McCree jaemi iss-eoyahanda=McCree must be having fun  
> Gomawo Athena naega dol-a wass-eul ttae=I gotta thank Athena when I get back  
> Geuneun nollabda!=He looks amazing!  
> Gieog-i naneun bam-i doelgeoya=This is gonna be a night to remember   
> estoy listo para empezar=I’m ready to get started   
> Perfecto=Perfect  
> pero=but  
> Déjame ayudarla=let me help her   
> voy a mencionarlo=I’m going to bring it up  
> El Vaquero=The Cowboy   
> Cálmate=Calm yourself   
> esto va a ser una noche para recordar=this is gonna be a night to remember 
> 
> *In terms of the music playing, I was listening to “The Lost Levels” album by Panda Eyes while writing this chapter so just use that music as reference*

D. Va POV

A normal flight from Gibraltar to Numbani would take over 12 hours. Luckily we took a stealth jet and it’s only been 6 hours since we left the island and now we’re here at Adawe International Terminal. Naneun chingudeul-eul salanghanda. 

“This city is so beautiful but I know Papa would hate it here.” Brigette sounds conflicted as she marvels at this city of unity. I have to admit, it is refreshing to see omnics and humans coexisting without turmoil or tension. 

“You might be surprised, love. I heard he made a new friend on his latest mission. Mercy texted me just as we landed, their back there now.” Tracer turns her phone to show us both the text. I was wondering where Dr. Ziegler was during our briefing, probably preparing for Torbjorn’s return. 

Brigette smiles slightly but her face tells me she’s still worried. I can only imagine it’s about Pharah and whatever danger she might be throwing herself into. But we’re not here to worry! We’re here to enjoy this concert and then bring Lucio back home with us. Geuge uliga halgeoya! 

“See, that’s one less thing to worry about. Anything else you’re worried about can wait until after tonight. I know this is a mission but you have blend in and everyone there is gonna be overtaken by the music. So you gotta be too!” I hope my mini inspirational speech helps. Judging from the way her smile brightens and seems to become more real, it did slightly. 

“Well, c’mon! I can already hear the music from here. I’m dying to hear the music of the artist Emily is so crazy about.” Tracer picks up her pace and our stroll turns into a light jog. As we turn the corner, we pass the Chancellor Hotel. I can’t help but turn back and give it a long look. 

I wonder if Sombra, and the gang are already set up. They left before us, so they have a head start. I just hope Pharah and Sombra don’t kill each other before they even get to the Museum. McCree jaemi iss-eoyahanda.

We’re just past the Axiom when we notice the enormous crowd stretching before us. A large carbon tinted omnic in a suit steps forward and asks for tickets. We present our diamond level vip passes with pride. Back home, I never had time for anything other than gaming or my Meka so I’m excited to be going to my first concert. Gomawo Athena naega dol-a wass-eul ttae.

“Oh no, you don’t have to join this enormous crowd. You get stage front access.” He guides us away from the rest of the concert goers and around the Museum Information Center. We go down some stairs and up another small flight where we find ourselves right in front of the stage. 

Smoke fills the stage and green and yellow laser lights start strobing through the crowd. A growing roar emanates from the crowd and I can’t help but join in. I nudge Tracer and Brigette to join in. All about blending in. 

“LUCIO!!!! LIGHT UP THE STAGE!!!” I don’t think I’m capable of screaming any louder than I just did. On cue, Tracer and Brigette join in with similar shouts. A section of the stage floor lowers and rises back up with the star of the show. 

A shirtless Lucio sports a bright yellow backpack speaker though his arms are covered by long green sleeves with thick yellow gloves. His pants are a mixture of tech and fabric and seem to act as a portable equaliser to the music blaring from all the speakers. He wears a knee high yellow tinted edition of his signature skates. He has dreads held together by a single green bandana with his famous headphone frog logo. Geuneun nollabda!

“So I’ve been getting mail saying people at the back of my concerts can barely hear me. Let’s change that.” Lucio uses a disc made of light and slams it down in the air in front of him. Another flash of light and a huge green and yellow colour scheme DJ turntable set appears in front of him. 

“CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!?!” In response, the crowd erupts in a wave of cheers and adoration. Gieog-i naneun bam-i doelgeoya.

Sombra POV

You know what’s the best part of getting drunk before a flight that’s over 6 hours? Being able to sleep it off on the flight. After eating some Moin-Moin, which is pureed beans and spices, fried yams and egg sauce and taking two aspirin, estoy listo para empezar. 

The Chancellor Hotel really knows how roll out the welcome mat for international guests and it seems that people from all around the world are here for Lucio. Perfecto. This mission is gonna be easy. 

“Ok team, here’s the plan. The Numbani Heritage Museum is closed due to Lucio’s concert slash protest going on out in front. Meanwhile inside the museum, the City Council leaders are meeting with Vishkar to work out a deal to let them essentially take over the city.” I know I said I’m recovered pero Pharah is talking way too loud when we’re right in front of her. Ignoring our gestures to quiet down, she continues. 

“I will fly both of you around the Axiom to one of the sightseeing balconies meant for tourists on the side of the Museum. Though I might have to make two trips.” Her voice trails off at the end as she contemplates her plan. Déjame ayudarla. 

“Were you done talking? You don’t have to make two trips. Just carry my translocator when you fly McCree and place it down. When I see it’s secured, I’ll pop right over.” The look on Pharah’s face tells me she hates to admit it pero she knows I’m right. 

“That would make things a whole lot easier and would let you focus on not dropping me while we fly hundreds of miles above the rest of the city.” McCree seems uneasy at the thought of Pharah flying him pero he’s a big boy, he’ll get over it. 

“Fine. But we have to get into position now. The Sun is setting and the concert is almost done being set up. We’ve wasted enough time dealing with your hangovers. I just got a text from Swiss that they’re about to land.” Seriously, what is with her and nicknames. I keep forgetting to ask but once we have Satya, voy a mencionarlo. 

By the time we reach the edge by the Axiom where Pharah means to ferry us, it’s dark and I can hear music being blasted from the concert area. Guess Lucio likes to test his music right up until showtime. Pharah puts on her armor and jets and is ready to take off. 

“So how are you gonna carry him. Newlywed style or piggyback?” It seems nobody thought of this until just this moment. McCree sighs and agrees to lay across Pharah’s arms, newlywed style. Before they take off, he turns to me. 

“You don’t tell a soul about this, ya hear?” I can’t help but chuckle out loud though I’m sure it sounds very devious. 

“Just like that noodle shop incident, mums the word...Joel.” El Vaquero opens his mouth to respond pero Pharah takes off, disappearing around the bend of the Axiom. After five minutes, I get the signal that my translocator is set in a secure place so in a small flash of purple light, I pop right over and am greeted by an interesting sight. 

McCree stands by the balcony barrier hurling is brains out into the water below. Pharah’s next to him, patting his back. She turns to me. 

“See, this is why you don’t get shitfaced before a mission. Thankfully we’re just out view of anyone standing in the concert area.” McCree stands straight up and wipes his mouth with the back of his glove. 

“I’m fine. Let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Cálmate. We can’t do anything until the show actually starts. Can’t risk drawing any attention so we have about 15 minutes.” With that, we all take a seat on the ground and begin the waiting game. No matter what happens tonight, I know esto va a ser una noche para recordar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp the party is finally started and the gang’s all here. Though there might be a few uninvited guests attending as well. You’ll just have to wait a week to find out who. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya in a week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
> Espero que D. Va se divierta = I hope D. Va has fun.  
> Me encanta ser yo a veces = I love being me sometimes   
> Lo que encuentro no debería sorprenderme = What I find, shouldn’t surprise me  
> Extraño momento para sonreír= Strange moment to smile  
> Sin embargo, Satya no parece preocupada = Satya doesn’t seem worried, however.   
> Yahí param vaastavikita hai! = This is the ultimate reality!  
> Me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado = I’m glad she’s on our side  
> el valquero = The Cowboy   
> un cigarro = a cigar   
> Parece que hay más diversión para tener = looks like there's more fun to be had

Sombra POV

“CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!?!” That’s the last audible sentence I hear before everything is drowned out by upbeat edm and massive cheering. Espero que D. Va se divierta. 

I turn to see Pharah loading a rocket into her handheld launcher. Before she can take aim, I put a hand on it and lower it down. She couldn’t hear me if I said anything, so I just wag my finger. I point out a keycard reader by the locked door so hopefully she understands. 

Walking over to it, I easily hack into the system and unlock the doors without tripping the silent alarms. I also now have access to the entire system which should definitely come in handy. Me encanta ser yo a veces. After opening the doors, I bow graciously and gesture for McCree and Pharah to enter. 

Once inside, we find a very different scene from what we were expecting. Instead of a full council of city leaders listening to the offer from the Vishkar operative, Satya Vaswani, we find her sitting at the table alone. Going over her notes. It’s much quieter inside so I only have to whisper to get the attention of my crew. 

“This isn’t right. They’d all be here by now or why bother coming. I’m gonna check around, stay here.” I don’t give them time to respond as I cloak myself and do a quick scan of the area. Lo que encuentro no debería sorprenderme. I quickly get back to them. 

“There are a bunch Talon mercs waiting around the corner on this same level, ready to rain down bullets.” Pharah smiles which puts me off. Extraño momento para sonreír. 

“And here I thought, I wouldn’t have any fun.” Without warning she jumps down and lands like a superhero in some action flick right behind Satya. She in response, turns on a dime and whips out an interesting looking gun and aims it at Pharah. 

“I know why you are here, but I won’t be as easy to dispose of as the rest who opposed your employer.” I motion to McCree that we should get down there so I quickly translocate us right by Pharah’s side. McCree, always the charmer, attempts to defuse the situation. 

“Look lady, if yer gonna be pointing that gun at anybody, ya might want to point it at the actual bad guys up on that there balcony.” 

“Shit! Our cover is blown. Rain hell, boys!” The mercs show themselves and prepare to fire. I honestly have no plan that doesn’t involve at least one of us taking a shot. Sin embargo, Satya no parece preocupada. 

“I did not want to be correct but it seems Sanjay has confused order with chaos.” Satya’s voice is filled with disappointment but determination. One of the Mercs uptop laugh and shout down at us.

“Well reality sucks sometimes!” He raises his assault rifle, readying to fire. Satya simply smirks then speaks loudly. 

“Yahí param vaastavikita hai!”  
She takes a breath before she uses the light emanating from her hand to build a wall of light between us and the mercs. They attempt to pelt us with bullets but it does absolutely nothing except bang against the wall. 

McCree and Pharah waste no time at all as they take out most of the Talon operatives on the balcony. I’m not really aiming so I just spray my automatic in a wide range but I still catch one or two. Some of them hide behind the columns avoiding our shots. Satya hurls some light at the wall near the column and suddenly a turret appears. The last couple of mercs drop to the ground lifeless. ¡Me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado!

Pharah, McCree and I all share a smile but it doesn’t last long. Satya now holds her weird light gun in front of her, aiming at us. 

“Dispatching some low level brutes does not convince me of your sincerity. Especially when you’re with a member of Overwatch’s assassin squad sent to Italy.” That’s when it occurs to me that she isn’t pointing the gun at us but specifically at el valquero.

In response, McCree chuckles lightly. He slowly pulls out un cigarro and lights it. After taking a puff, he smirks.

“If we wanted ya dead, don’t ya think we would’ve taken the shot when ya had yer back turned?”   
It’s easy to tell that Satya at least considers this notion though she never drops her aim. 

“Chaos does not rule my life so I cannot ascertain what you would and would not do.”  
She turns to Pharah and I, still aiming at McCree.   
“If I lower my aim, what is the next step in this plan of yours?”

For the first time since we entered the museum, Pharah flips up her visor. She rests her rocket over her shoulder and smiles.   
“Easy. We get you back to base and you help us take down your boss. The hardest part is already done so it should be clear skies fr-“

An explosion just outside grabs all of our attention. I sigh and shake my head. Parece que hay más diversión para tener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers and fan fic readers! I know its been a long time. Like a really long time but life got in the way and then depression and anxiety didn’t help too much. But! I’m all good now and am back to writing. I can’t promise that it will be a strict weekly schedule like before but I can promise that updates will be a lot more frequent than over the past couple of months. As always, enjoy and I’ll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Discord @Used OC Shoppe  
> Tumblr @Furtivadelgarra

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, I’ll be updating every 5-7 days just to give me time write future chapters before having to put another chapter up. I hope you’re enjoying this story so far


End file.
